


Mama's Boy (Rewrite)

by QueenBeeBee100



Category: Street Punks (TMNT) - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Rebel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Mental Regression, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeBee100/pseuds/QueenBeeBee100
Summary: 12 year old Swift knew that life loved to mess with people who were less than fortunate, including him. Living in an orphanage since he was two, he's fought hard to prove that he could take care of himself. He didn't need another parent who would just toss him out at the first sign of trouble. It sucked, sure, but he was more than willing to take care of himself if he had to.But what if he didn’t have to fight anymore?When he meets a nice woman named Rebecca who wants to take him in, he's immediately skeptical. Who could possibly want him, an uncontrollable and rude kid who thinks parents are nothing but crappy people?Her, apparently.
Kudos: 5





	Mama's Boy (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everybody, and welcome to the new and improved, Mama's Boy! 
> 
> First off I would like to apologize for taking so ridiculously long to write and post this. Between having an emotional breakdown earlier this year, practically forcing myself to do my school work, and having writer's block, I haven't been able to work on my stories much. But now I (sort of) have more time on my hands, so hear ya go!
> 
> This is a rewrite of the old version, with a better plot and (hopefully) better writing. I hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> Rebel and Swift do not belong to me. They belong to Sirconcon, who is sadly no longer part of the fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orphan kid Swift meets a new woman who could potentially be his new mother. He isn't sure if he likes her though.

The New York City Police Department might as well have been a second home at this point. It had beds, a cafeteria, and bathrooms; all the things one would need to live a comfortable, simple life. 

Well, minus the caring people, but that was what an orphanage was for. 

Bored deep blue eyes scanned the interior of the interrogation room, taking in the already familiar sights and sounds as the owner waited patiently for something... or rather, someone. They soon landed on the one way glass window, which reflected his equally bored expression. 

The door on the right suddenly slammed open, followed by a long, tired sigh and two sets of footsteps, one of which had the soft click of heels: Ms. Holmer, the orphanage owner.

"Let's get this over with", came the gruff voice of Officer Tyler, his wrinkled grey eyes full of annoyance and the testaments of time. He flopped down in the seat across from the blue eyed person and gestured the woman to take a seat as well, next to the latter. 

"Have a seat, Ms. Holmer", he said before turning his attention to the one other occupant in the room. He narrowed his eyes before saying: "Now Swift, this is the third time this month we've brought you in for pickpocketing. The first time you just stole a set of keys from Mr. Smith. The second time was a pearl bracelet from Mrs. Lopez. Now you've stolen around $372 from Ms. Teller. You've been getting bolder. Anything to say for yourself?"

The blue eyed person, Swift, thought about it before shrugging his shoulders. "Not really. It's not like she was using it or anything." He gave the older man a cheeky grin at that last part, making the latter sigh in frustration. 

"This isn't a joke. Theft is a serious felony, and if it wasn't for your age you'd probably be looking at about two or three years jail time, tops."

"Jeez, you make it sound so depressing."

"I'm serious Swift. For Christ's sake, your twelve years old. You should be playing with other kids your age, not yoinking random bits of property of off other people. You're young, you have a whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it rotting in a tiny cell."

"....." Swift looked away, not meeting Officer Tyler's stern gaze. Short, simple, and straight to the point. He knew he was right, but he wasn’t gonna admit it. "Whatever", he muttered. 

Officer Tyler sighed before continuing: "Well, since you were so kind enough to give Ms. Teller her money back-" Swift scoffed at that statement. "-I guess you can leave now." 

Ms. Holmer stood up and smiled faintly. "Thank you again, Officer Tyler. I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't steal again."

"Let's hope so."

●●●

The ride back to the orphanage was dead silent. Swift looked out of the window, not bothering to make small talk with Ms. Holmer. He didn't really care for what she had to say, but her next few words made his thoughts screech to a halt.

"There's a woman waiting for us back at the orphanage. She's looking for someone of your age, and she thinks-"

"No. Way", Swift said immediately, glaring at her. "Ms. Holmer, I love you, and it's nice that you want what's best for me and everything, but I don't _need_ anyone. I've told you a million times-"

"I know I know, but I don't want you to age out of the system. Lots of kids end up miserable and with dead end lives; I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

The young boy huffed and turned his head away. Why was she so insistent on finding a parent for him? He could take care of himself just fine, thank you very much. While other kids learned about math and reading and all that junk, he taught himself how to pick locks and find the quickest route from point A to point B. He could outsmart thieves and muggers alike. Hell, he was a _master_ at pickpocketing, and could easily pilfer almost anything if he really wanted it.

Just twelve years old and he already knew some things that most adults were clueless about.

Besides, parents were overrated anyway. He's been to seven different homes ever since he entered the system at two, and each and every one of them brought him right back to the orphanage. They all gave lame excuses, like _"_ _Oh he's such a nice boy but we don't have the right environment..."_ or _"I'm so sorry, he's just so energetic..."_ But he knew the truth: he was mean and uncontrollable, and refused to listen to them. Why bother going through the trouble and finding "the one" only to have them dump you right back to square one? 

His real mother didn't even want him...

The car slowed to a crawl then stopped altogether, jarring him out of his thoughts and letting him know that they were back at the orphanage. Where his new "mother" was waiting for him.

"You might as well tell her to go home", Swift said flatly, getting out of the car. "We both know how this will go: She's all smiles and rainbows, but the minute I do something bad she's gonna kick me out."

Ms. Holmer sighed. "Look, I understand that you're not happy about this, but you're turning thirteen next year. It's much harder for teenagers to get adopted, and I don't want you ending up bitter and alone in jail. Can you at least _try_ to be nice? For me?"

The brunette looked away, a sour look on his face. He was quiet for a few seconds before grumbling, "...fine."

Ms. Holmer smiled. "Thank you", she said. She lead him inside and went straight to the lounge area, where his new potential parent was probably sitting. "Go and pack your things", she called over her shoulder. "I'm going to let Mrs. Rodgers know that you're here, ok?"

"Alright", he called back, already walking towards his room. Once inside, he shut the door and flopped on his bed, the bottom of the bunk, and sighed/groaned loudly, burying his face into his pillow. His roommate, Freddy, was at his desk drawing. He looked up and noticed Swift's sullen mood. "Another one?", he asked, already knowing the problem. They've been roommates long enough to understand each other, and right now Freddy understood that Swift was getting "adopted" once again. He also understood that he's been to several homes, and they all brought him back for the same reason: Swift was unruly and callous, something that his previous families just couldn’t deal with. 

"Yep", Swift answered, his voice muffled by his pillow. He turned to his side to look at the little ginger boy. "This time it's a single lady. How long do you think I'll last?"

Freddy thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Dunno. If she's single and living alone I'd say at least two or three weeks, tops. And that's only if you _don't_ steal from her."

"Good to know", the brunette said dryly before sighing loudly and getting up. "Might as well start packing. If I'm lucky maybe I can bomb the interview or something."

Packing didn't take terribly long; he didn't have much, so it only took about 15 minutes to gather up all his clothes (which wasn't a whole lot, just like five shirts and four pants), along with his old Gameboy that an older kid had gifted him. He looked at Freddy before saying: "Well, this is it."

Freddy nodded. "Good luck." He held out his fist, which Swift bumped before walking out the door.

Walking down the hall towards the lounge area, he came up and ditched ideas on how to screw up his interview with this "Mrs. Rodgers". He could try acting really rude, or maybe even say some really vulgar stuff. He learned most of the second one from some of the older kids, though he didn't really know what they meant. He just knew they were bad.

He stopped though, when he heard Ms. Holmer and the other woman talking. The other lady sounded... nice. Soft and gentle, something that anyone could fall asleep just listening to. He almost forgot where he was for a moment, just letting the voice flow through his mind. He quickly shook himself out of his trance, slightly confused, and continued his trek.

Once he made it to the lounge area he halted in his footsteps when he saw the other woman. She actually looked... really pretty. She had dark red hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail, and looked very curly. She also looked pretty tall; even while sitting she still towered over Ms. Holmer. She was currently wearing a dark red sweater and dark blue jeans, both of which hugged her rather generous figure nicely.

The most interesting feature, however, was her eyes. One of them was a bright yellow while the other was a lime green, and they seemed to hold all the love and kindness of a mother. She was smiling and chatting with Ms. Holmer; neither of them noticed Swift's appearance until he cleared his throat. 

Ms. Holmer looked over and smiled at him then stood up. "And here he is", she said gesturing to him. Swift awkwardly waved, unsure of whether he should speak or not. Thankfully the other woman, presumably Mrs. Rodgers, decided to take the initiative. She stood up, nearly giving Swift a heart attack because _holy crap she's a friggin' **giant.**_ Even without the red pumps she was wearing she was probably at least 6'2.

"Well hello to you", she said softly, a sweet smile on her face. She looked down at him, making him feel smaller than ever. He silently cursed the fact that he was only 5'1; he might as well have been a little kid to her! It wasn't until Ms. Holmer nudged him that he realized that he was just staring up at her and not saying anything. He coughed slightly in embarrassment and quickly said, "N-Nice to meet you."

Why did he suddenly feel so... shy? He was never like this with his previous parents; but something about this lady made him just feel so... innocent, even meek. Whatever it was, he hoped it was nothing serious. 

Mrs. Rodgers giggled softly before turning to Ms. Holmer. "He's quite adorable", she said, making him flush a light pink. _Adorable?!_

Ms. Holmer snickered playfully. "Well that's a new one. No one's ever said that about him before." _Try ever._ "Anyway let's start." She and Swift started to sit down, but Mrs. Rodgers halted them.

"Actually that won't be necessary", she said, surprising the other two. 

"Ah... are you sure about that?", Ms. Holmer questioned hesitantly. "I mean, I figured you might want to get to know him a bit...", her voice trailed off awkwardly. 

Mrs. Rodgers chuckled. "Call it a mother's intuition, but I think he's perfect. No need for small talk."

Swift's eyes widened in shock. _P-Perfect? No one's ever said that before..._ He glanced at Ms. Holmer, who shared the same look. She quickly composed herself and said, "Well, if that's what you really think... then I guess he's all yours." She smiled down at the young boy, whose expression was still one of shock. "Just come with me to fill out some paperwork real quick, okay?"

"Of course", Mrs. Rodgers said before following her out of the lounge. About ten minutes later the two women came back, their faces glowing and full of happiness. 

"Are you ready to go?", Mrs. Rodgers asked. It took Swift a minute to realize that she was actually speaking to him. He nodded shyly in response and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Um, yeah", he said. 

"Come along then", she cooed, walking towards the exit. Swift glanced back at Ms. Holmer, who gave him an encouraging nod. He bit his lip, nervously scuffing his worn out blue and black sneakers against the floor before rushing towards her and giving her a tight hug. Ms. Holmer was stunned for a moment, but she returned it almost immediately. 

"Goodbye", he whispered before finally following after Mrs. Rodgers. Ms. Holmer smiled tearfully in response. 

It would take a while, but he'll come around. She just knew it. 

●●●

About 45 minutes later, Swift and his new mother arrived at her house, which was out in the suburbs, away from the dirty, loud city and in a quiet, pleasant neighborhood. Definitely an improvement if you asked him.

Stepping out of the car, Swift blinked up in surprise at the house. It was a large, two story home with soft cream colored walls and a brown, slanted roof. There were windows on either side of the tan oak door, which had a small, semi-circle window near the top. The windows had thick, white curtains that hid the interior of the home, and there was a large flower garden that covered both sides of the cobble walkway. 

Additionally, there was an off white fence that separated Mrs. Rodgers' house from her neighbors.

It looked so simple, yet so... nice. Although Swift couldn't be certain he was staying here for long, it was good to know that he had a warm place for a bit. Still, it was pretty shocking seeing a home like this. It was like something straight out of a magazine.

Mrs. Rodgers noticed his expression and giggled softly. "Not what you were expecting~?", she asked. Swift flushed red in embarrassment but nodded. The matron giggled once more before walking up the path towards the front door, with Swift trailing closely behind. She took out a key from her purse before inserting it into the keyhole, turning it, unlocking the door, and stepped inside. 

The interior of the house looked even more beautiful. A plush, soft looking beige carpet covered the entire living room floor, and there was a couch and an armchair, both of which were a chocolate brown. A black coffee table sat between them and the TV, which sat on a clear glass stand at the left side of the living room. There was white wallpaper covered in blue and gray flowers as well. 

It looked very cozy and homey, and even though a part of Swift kept telling himself this may be temporary, the other part told him this could be his new home, maybe even his new life. It beat living in an orphanage for the rest of his life.

Mrs. Rodgers then led him to the black and white tiled kitchen. It was clean and modest, a sign that she took cleaning very seriously. Hopefully Swift wouldn't have to do any chores. 

The kitchen had pristine walls that seemed to glow beautifully in the bright lights. There were dark gray countertops, which were also clear of any debris. A bright white fridge stood off to the left of the kitchen, and there was a black stove next to it that had a few pots and dishes on it, though the stove itself was turned off. A large, circular solid oak table sat opposite of the fridge, and had about four matching chairs placed around it. 

There were also a couple of white cupboards that were above and below the counters, and a sink that was completely free of any dishes. A dishwasher sat next to the sink, and a closed off pantry was directly in Swift's line of sight. Another door sat by the entry way, but Swift just assumed it led to a basement or something. 

_Dang,_ Swift thought to himself. _This lady's gotta be obsessed with cleaning if her house is this spotless. I mean , I haven't even seen upstairs yet._

The sound of a chair gently scraping on tiled floor brought him out of his thoughts. Mrs. Rodgers had pulled out a chair and gestured Swift to sit, which he did. Once he was seated, she gave him a warm smile and asked, "Are you hungry?" Swift was surprised but nodded; he was freaking starving.

Mrs. Rodgers gave him another smile before moving towards the cupboards. She grabbed two plates and two forks then turned to Swift. "Be a dear and grab two cups for me, sweetie? They should be in there." She pointed to one cupboard just behind Swift before moving towards the stove. 

Swift did as she asked and grabbed the two cups and sat back down. While he waited, his mind wandered. He could definitely see himself living here, but for how long? It was hard to say.

The smell of spaghetti and meatball yanked him from his thoughts, and made his mouth water. God, when was the last time he had a decent meal? Way too long. His stomach growled rather loudly to confirm his theory, making Mrs. Rodgers giggle softly, though she had a rather worried frown on her face. "I take it you don't get to eat very often?", she asked. Swift bit his lip but nodded sheepishly. 

Mrs. Rodgers smiled softly. "Well you won't have to worry about anymore. I'll make sure you're safe and well fed." She then placed the food on the table and walked over to the fridge and took out a small pitcher of iced tea and poured each of them a cup. Then she finally took a seat across from Swift. "Dig in", she said sweetly. 

And Swift did just that, his previous worries melting away as he ate; he was safe now, and he will always be safe. 

●●●

After they finished their food, Mrs. Rodgers took the dishes away and led Swift upstairs to his new room. "Your room is the second door on the left up here. The bathroom is on the farthest right, with my room by it." Swift nodded but he wasn’t really paying attention. He was just excited about finally sleeping in an actual bed instead of those paper thin mattresses back at the orphanage. With little to no sheets. 

Although... he couldn't help but notice that no one seemed to be living with Mrs. Rodgers at the moment. The house was way too clean and tidy for that to be possible. He coughed slightly. "Do you... live alone or something?", he asked awkwardly. 

Mrs. Rodgers sighed softly. "Well, I suppose you could put it that way. My husband works overseas and my children are off in the world doing their own thing. I do have friends of course, but it's so lonely to come to an empty home..." A saddened look crossed her face, but it quickly brightened. "But now I have you, so I'm going to make every second count." Swift just nodded. 

Smiling, Mrs. Rodgers opened the door, revealing a simple bedroom with wooden floors and bare, light gray walls. A twin sized bed was on the left, with a dark brown nightstand next to it, which had a single drawer. A plush blue rug was in front of the bed, and a wardrobe and closet were on the right. Grey curtains covered the medium sized window, blocking out the setting sun.

It was rather plain and basic looking, but Swift didn't care. He finally had his own space, and that was more than enough. 

"I know it's not much, but as you get settled in more, I'll take you shopping sometime to decorate it. Is that okay?", Mrs. Rodgers asked. Swift grinned and said, "That sounds great!"

Mrs. Rodgers smiled happily. "Wonderful! Now go unpack your things and get ready for bed. I'll be in my room if you need me." She then walked out, and shut the the door. Now he was finally alone with his thoughts.

 _I'm actually adopted... she could really be my new mom... I should give it a fews days, but I don't think I'll be stealing anything from here on out._ Swift quickly packed his clothes in the empty dresser under the window before moving out of the room and walking towards the bathroom. 

When he opened the door, the smell of sweet fruit greeted him, earning a relaxed sigh. That was a smell he could get used to.

White tiles, a soft red carpet near the rather spacious cream colored tub by the center wall, a matching sink and cupboards, with a square mirror above it, on the right, and a toilet across from it on the left. There was also a towel rack that sat between the sink and the tub, which had a light blue towel on it, presumably for him.

Swift stripped down to his birthday suit befoe hopping in the shower and turning it on. Cold water hit him first, making him yelp, but he quickly fumbled with the settings and turned it to warm. He noticed a grey washcloth hanging on the rack in the shower, most likely for him. Grabbing it and a bar of soap, he took the best shower of his life.

●●●

After he finished, Swift dried himself off and headed back to his room, where a set of blue and white pajamas laid on his bed. He was surprised but he didn't care; they were free and better than his old clothes, which were starting to wear out. He immediately put them on, reveling in the soft cotton and freshly washed smell. 

He was just about to hop into bed when a knock sounded on the door before it opened, revealing his mom oddly enough. She smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm just laying checking up on you. I hope you don't mind."

Swift shook his head. "I don't.'

"I'm glad. Ms. Holmer told me about your past experiences with families, and, well... it broke my heart. I want you to know that I will _not_ do the same, no matter what you may do. Yes, you are doing things that you shouldn't be doing, but you're still a child. Your previous families may have given up on you, but I won't. I'll make sure you're safe. I promise."

Swift blinked in stunned silence. This... was the first time that someone actually made a promise like that, from the very moment he had been dropped off at the orphanage. His biological mother may have abandoned him, but his adoptive one just told him she would never do the same. Tears welled up in his eyes before he ran straight into her and wrapped his arms around her.

Mrs. Rodgers- no _Mom_ \- was shocked for a moment but she didn't waste any time wrapping her own arms around him, giving him his second hug that day.

"It's okay honey. You can cry, I won't judge", she whispered gently. 

That did it; the dam broke. Swift finally burst into tears and buried his face into his mom's chest, who merely rubbed her hand against his back in an attempt to soothe him. He sobbed loudly, crying out every bit of his pain from the past ten years. 

Eventually though, he finally calmed down, the occasional sniffle escaping him as he took a few deep breaths. It took a minute to realize that mom had laid him in bed and was just finishing up tucking him in.

Mom smiled at him before taking a tissue and gently wiped his tears away. He looked away in embarrassment, making her chuckle softly. "Don't be embarrassed. I want you to know that there's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with crying. Understand?" Swift nodded, still sniffling but not as much as before.

Mom smiled before pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Good. Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight~" She got up and turned off the light, then walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. 

Swift took a few more deep breaths before he turned on his side. The occasional sniffle or tear came back, and before he knew it he was quietly crying, but this time out of joy. He no longer had to worry about being thrown out, because he just _knew_ this could be his new life.

 _Thank you Ms. Holmer,_ he thought to himself as his tears stopped and he drifted off to sleep...

Blissfully unaware that this new life was going to change _very_ soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes chapter one. Update schedule is still unclear, but to give you a rough estimate I'm going to post a chapter every other weekend.


End file.
